civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Barbarossa (Civ6)
s. All units gain +7 Combat Strength when attacking s. |agenda-name = Iron Crown |agenda-description = Will try to conquer as many city-states as possible, and likes those who do not associate with them. Dislikes Suzerains of city-states, or civilizations that have conquered city-states. |religion = Catholicism |quote = The might of Germany will live forever. }} Frederick Barbarossa (1122 – 10 June 1190), also known as Frederick I, was the Holy Roman Emperor from 1155 until his death. He leads the Germans in Civilization VI. As in history, Germany under Frederick Barbarossa is a powerhouse that can threaten to overwhelm its foes with their productivity and military prowess. Intro Heroic Frederick, king of the Germans, your task is to forge the independent states that surround you into an empire. You are blessed to be a great military leader - use those skills to bring these cities under your sway so they may develop into commercial and industrial powerhouses. Surely then the bards will sing of mighty Frederick with the red beard, the great Holy Roman Emperor. In-Game Frederick Barbarossa's unique agenda is called Iron Crown. He does not like civilizations that associate with city-states, since he would like to conquer them. His leader ability is called Holy Roman Emperor. It provides him with an additional Military policy slot and +7 Combat Strength for units attacking city-states. Detailed Approach German cities can become productive quickly, adding a second, third, and subsequent districts many turns earlier than their foes. Nearby city-states can easily be absorbed into Frederick's "Holy Roman Empire." Look for him to attack a city-state with fertile lands and resources rather than trying to spend the time to woo it diplomatically. In the Modern era, Germany adds the U-Boat, a premier unit designed to economically disrupt their foes. With their heavy industrial base, Germany can then press forward to victory on any front that they choose. Lines Frederick Barbarossa is voiced by Bert Coll. He speaks Middle High German, the main language of the Holy Roman Empire (other than Latin). Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I commend you on your prudence. To aid that city-state is to invite death. (Über vorsihtich(k)eit sî gelobet, zû hëlfen disem rîch, hieze tanzen mit dem tôde. - lit. "I promised to be cautious./Prudence is important. To help this realm would mean to dance with death.") Agenda-based Disapproval: I will destroy my enemies, and if you continue to help them, I will destroy you as well. (Ich verstôre mîne vînde, und ob ir inen hëlft, ouch iuch. - lit. "I destroy my enemies, and, if you help them, you too.") Attacked: I have defeated enemies ten times as powerful as you. You will be just one more for the historians. (Wie wolt ir an mir gesigen, der ich sô vil der vînde verdurbe? - lit. "How do you want to defeat me, when I destroyed so many enemies?") Declares War: Let it be known: you are an enemy of Germany and must be destroyed. May God have mercy on you, for I will not. (Ir hâ(n)t der warnung wôl vernomen, doch suochet ir noch imer strît. Nû wërdet ir ez lërnen, wî sô manec man vor iuch! - lit. "You have heard the warning, but still you seek conflict./You were well warned, but still you seek conflict. Now you will learn your lesson, as many other men have before you!") Defeated: We were the august and glorious… but no, never mind that. You are victorious. May your reign be more peaceful than mine ever was. Greeting: Greetings. I am the Holy Roman Emperor Frederick, King of Germany, Italy, Burgundy, and many others. I trust that you will rule your lands as I do: through might. (Got grüeze iuch geselle. Ich bin keiser Friderich unde hêrse über tiutsche unde welsche lante über Burgond unde manec mêr. Ich weiz wol daz ouch ir kunt gehêrsen mit rehter gewalt. - lit. "God greets you, traveller. I am Emperor Frederick and rule over German and Welsh lands, over Burgundy and some more. I know surely that you, too, can embrace righteous force./I know well that you rule with law and order.") "Welsh lands" here denotes the Italian territories of the Empire, not Wales, though both terms stem from the same Germanic word for "foreigner, speaker of Romance languages". Unvoiced Invitation to Capital: I will show you our great capital if you tell me how yours can possibly compare to Germany’s seat of power. Invitation to City: As the Holy Roman Emperor, I welcome you to our land. If you wish, you can see some of its glory in the nearest city. Unless, of course, they are rebelling again. Declaration of Friendship Lines Rejects Player's Declaration of Friendship: No, I cannot accept your friendship, for the good of the Empire. Accepts Player's Declaration of Friendship: A strong ally is the greatest friend. Let us live in peace. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: Again we extend our hand, but this time in friendship. Will you accept it? Player Accepts His Declaration of Friendship: Thank you, friend. Player Rejects His Declaration of Friendship: Perhaps next time, then. War Lines Denounced by Player: I should answer you with my sword… perhaps I will. Denounces Player: The world will know of your treachery. And you will be judged. Delegation Lines Accepts Delegation from Player: Your envoy arrived and I welcomed them personally. Our Empire could benefit from diplomacy. Rejects Delegation from Player: No, of course not. Sends Delegation to Player: We have sent a diplomatic envoy to you. Treat them as you would treat me, the Duke of Swabia, King of Burgundy, King of Germany, King of the Romans, King of Italy, and Holy Roman Emperor. Open Borders Line Accepts Player's Open Border Agreement: I will allow it, for the good of Germany, I hope. Rejects Player's Open Border Agreement: I was not born a fool, to allow my enemies passage through my lands. Requests Open Border Agreement: I must move my army through your land. Will you allow it? Too Many Troops near His Border: If you think we are blind to your army, you are naive. Move them away from Germany, or suffer the consequences. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Frederick Barbarossa's appearance in the final version of the game is different from his appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted him with darker red hair. * Frederick Barbarossa's diplomacy screen shows a snowy forest behind Neuschwanstein Castle. * Frederick carries a scepter, which he presents to the player when defeated. * The clasp on Frederick's cape bears the Firaxis logo. * Frederick Barbarossa's leader ability is his title, while his leader agenda is named after the crown worn by Holy Roman Emperors from the 9th to the 18th century. Gallery File:Frederick Barbarossa concept art (Civ6).jpg|Concept art of Frederick Barbarossa by Sang Han File:Civilizationvi firstlook germany barbarossa hero.jpg|Promotional image of Frederick Barbarossa File:Frederick Barbarossa loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Frederick Barbarossa on the loading screen File:Frederick Barbarossa Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Frederick Barbarossa (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos ru:Фридрих Барбаросса (Civ6) Related achievements Category:German